The present invention generally relates to power electronics technology, and more specifically, relates to a crimping power module.
Currently, a crimping power module generally adopts a hard crimp connection between a shell of the crimping power module and an electric insulation substrate. Because the electric insulation substrate is vulnerable, in design, a surface area of the electric insulation substrate cannot be designed too large, otherwise, there is a danger that the electric insulation substrate is broken during crimping, causing the level of the power rate of the crimping power module with hard crimp connection to be not designed too great and to be only applied on power modules of low power. When chips are welded on existing electric insulation substrates, the electric insulation substrates generate a slight anti-arc because of coefficients of heat expansion of the chips and the electric insulation substrates being not the same, in use, a thermal grease layer of the crimping power module is increased, which increases thermal resistance and decreases thermal efficiency.